The Eclipse of Watches...
Before I start my story, I would like to introduce myself. I am David, but I don't want to go more penis personal into my life. I play ROBLOX daily however I am mostly bored by it, but a day, one day that would change my life, is my encounter with The Eclipse of Watches. August 15th, 2017 It was a regular day, I was bored so I decided to read "The King of the Watch", I not sure what the name was as I remember but I think that was the name. I read some more creepypastas to kill some time but I was interested in "The King of the Watch" the most. I was competent enough to know that all creepypastas are made just for fun and to give off a creepy vibe to the reader. August 28th, 2017 I decided to read "The King of the Watch" again after spending a few minutes looking up "Hurricane Harvey" on Google and reading some articles on it. I noticed it has been replaced with "The BloxWatch plans on hacking the accounts of Poke, NicsterV etc.", I was a bit mad since they were the clickbait youtubers of ROBLOX, I didn't believe in the BloxWatch thing so I went back to reading articles on Hurricane Harvey. September 2nd, 2017 This is the day that would change my life. So I decided to go to a BloxWatch game made by a guy attempting to grab visits off it. After encountering some followers of BloxWatch, I decided to type in the chat 'Bloxwatch ain't real.' and I got some reactions, someone said 'your account will be deleted by it you will see' but I dismissed off as a lie. However, they were eerily right. As I went to my place to test a few stuff, I saw something glowing in the distance, It looked like a solar eclipse to me so I thought ROBLOX added it until I saw red eyes over it. It wasn't in the list of watches other than the red one and the harmless white one. I was slightly confused and curious for what it can be. So I decided to approach the Eclipse of the Watch in curiosity, some of my brain was shouting "DON'T DO IT!", some was shouting "JUST GO TO IT, ITS JUST FAKE.", I went to it in curiosity, big mistake. It would deal more than the red one. Instantly as I neared it, my PC started lagging like crazy. I managed to take a photo however it was badly corrupted meaning I didn't capture it. Simultaneously as I saved the picture to my PC. I was teleported to a place. I could remember the place name and someone that scared me. The name was just "HEEISHER3" and was made by someone named "daeduoyear" which is a anagram for "youaredead" But there was something that made me stand still in fear, as I scanned the thumbnail picture, I could make out a picture of someone in the dark before I came to the realization that was my face, and saw the webcam lights on. I was breathing heavily, "How did he manage to access my webcam" I thought to myself. I reached for the Close button but it disappeared as I was about to click on it. I was confounded. Soon after, I was in a white room. I looked around the room and found a orange glass wall and behind the wall, a gray figure named "EclipseIs748". I realized 748 was my discord name so I was a bit confused and creeped out. I thought to myself another question, "How did he know my discord name?" I also noticed my avatar has been changed to completely white. I decided to type in the chat, "WHO ARE YOU?". He replied with 'Hello there, David', again I was frozen in complete fear. Before he typed again 'J4DHE8B' before my computer went full red and shut off. I then closed the PC and ran to my bed to watch some TV. After 37 minutes later, I heard a knock on the door, I ran to my window and saw someone wearing a black hoodie and some jeans but the creepiest remark was his red eyes when he stared at me. I ran to everyone in the house, my sister, my brother, my parents to close the windows and doors, It was too late, he already broke inside as he was wielding a knife. I ran to grab a shotgun in defense. I locked the doors and wait, I heard him walk into my mother's room and heard her scream. As he left her room, I bursted out of the door and shot him in his knee, immediately he fell to the floor in agony. I ran to the living room to grab the phone and call 911, A few minutes later, A police officer came on the scene and arrested the man. My family was safe but I couldn't say the same for my mother, A few hours after the incident happened, I received a call from the police that my mother succumbed to her injuries, which made me grieve. September 3rd, 2017 This marks my last post. I typed in the ROBLOX address only to see a 401 (Unauthorized credentials). I looked up what that meant and it turns out it is a permanent IP ban. I used a VPN and all of my accounts, all of my accounts and alts were deleted with the reason as "?UU748", It also had "Account Creation disabled" under it, meaning that I couldn't play ROBLOX anymore. I tried contracting ROBLOX support but they said they couldn't help with it since they cannot find a "Unban" button on my accounts. So in conclusion, If you spot a Eclipse of the Watch in a game. Do not approach it. If you spot it, place it in the gallery under this text. Gallery